Miki
Appearance Physically, Miki possesses a slender and feminine figure, often leaving her adversaries to underestimate her. Even though Miki would be considered tall for a human or sayian female, she is still notably smaller than most male warriors. When she was younger, being immediately considered weaker simply because of her size and gender irritated her, but has since grown fond of this common accusation. Enemies who judge her by her stature often leave themselves open to a swift defeat and Miki always enjoys proving her doubters wrong. Miki's attire consists of a special red and white pilot suit that Miki has found ideal for combat. The suit consists of a one piece jumpsuit, a pair of white leggings and shin high boots.The jumpsuit's base color is red, with two white patched across the chest, white sleeves and white sides. Black stripes run down the shoulders and triceps with a small circular mechanism in the middle of the stripe. The mechanism is a type of special sensor that commands the suit to expand and contract depending on the shape of the wearer. The jumpsuit also consists of a black and white belt with the buckle piece acting as the jumpsuit's release mechanism, coded only to Miki's DNA. Each of the white leggings sports a red mechanism on each side, serving the same function as the sensors on the jumpsuit. Miki's boots are simple, continuing the red and white theme of her attire. Personality Miki is known for being rather blunt, never fearing to speak her true thoughts on a given subject. Though she rarely dives into a conversation between others, when asked she is more than willing to share her opinion. Miki tends to looks at situations in a realistic and rational manner, with ethics only being a secondary factor. Her actions usually support her own agenda. For many years, this was gaining revenge on Frieza for putting her through a living hell. After learning of Frieza's defeat, Miki's sights shifted to the Sayain that defeated Frieza, which in Miki's mind robbed her of her chance at revenge. This obsession leads Miki to devote her entire life to becoming powerful, driving the aggressive side of her personality. Though Miki tries to maintain a calm demeanor, she is easily provoked into violent behavior. Her high level of confidence in her abilities (which is not misplaced) sometimes provides a false sense of invincibility, further contributing to Miki's quick jumps to violence. Some speculate that the abuse she suffered as a young girl further contributes to her short temper, having left her with a mild form of what someone on Earth may consider PTSD. History Miki has no memory of her early childhood, having been abducted at a young age by the infamous Frieza. Miki was used as a training dummy by Frieza. Frieza designated Miki as his favorite training dummy, as she was notably more durable than most of the beings Frieza abducted for this purpose. Miki fought Frieza many times, being beaten to near death many times, only to be healed and forced to fight again. Miki didn't simply allow herself to be constantly beaten, secretly studying Frieza and his techniques during their "sparring" sessions and practicing the same techniques in secret. During their final encounter, Miki surprised Friezia by using his signature Death Beam attack against him. Unfortunately for Miki, her version of the attack was significantly weaker than Frieza's. Frieza responded to Miki's surprise attack with a Death Beam of his own, blowing a clean hole through her abdomen. Thinking he had killed Miki, Frieza had her body ejected from his ship like a piece of waste. Of course, Frieza's mistake was Miki's second chance. Plot Power & Abilities Strength Though not her most prominent ability, Miki's strength is impressive for someone of her slim figure and nothing to scoff at. Though fighters who are known for raw power would likely be able to outmatch her in a game of pure strength, Miki is very skilled at applying her strength in a precise manner that maximizes its effectiveness. Miki aims her blows in a precise manner at natural weak points and augments her strikes with speed. Using these tactics Miki is able to compensate for not being as strong as some fighters, also giving her the illusion of being stronger than she really is. Speed Miki is known for being rather illusive in combat. Her sparring days with Frieza forced her to become adept at dodging attacks in order to survive. Miki retained near instantaneous reflexes, making her especially hard to strike up close. Miki has also been known to use his immense speed to augment the impact of her strikes. Miki uses her speed as her primary means of defense, rather than trying to block attacks straight on. Though his can prove effective against slow and lumbering opponent, Miki is forced to rely on more creative forms of defense when facing enemies of equal speed. Durability Having suffered beating after beating at the hands of Frieza for years, Miki's resiliency is certainly note worthy. She has been known to take large amounts of physical punishment without slowing. Though Miki is able to fight at her fullest even when she has taken extreme levels of damage, she certainly is not invincible. She can only take so much damage before being incapacitated, though one should be prepared for a physical battle from start to finish when combating Miki. Ki Though an overwhelming majority of Miki's Ki based attacks revolved around the basic Death Beam technique she learned from Frieza, Miki does indeed posses a variety of both original and powerful attacks. With an incredible reserve of Ki at her disposal and a versatile array of techniques, one would be a fool to underestimate Miki's energy based attacks. Death Beam Being the first ki blast Miki ever learned, having copied the ability from the tyrannical Frieza, much of Miki's offense was built upon this simple attack. Over the course of her training Miki went form being able to fire a single Death Beam to being capable of firing a rapid succession of blasts from each of her fingers simultaneously. Miki most powerful blast also stems from this simple attack, the blast capable of incinerating everything it touches. It is hard to argue that Miki's master of the simple technique goes beyond even Frieza's own use of the ability. Ki Blasts Death Beam Full Power Death Beam Death Beam Barrage Five Point Death Beam Ten Finger Death Beam Furious Death Beam Barrage (Ten Finger Death Beam Barrage) Full Power Ten Finger Death Beam (Giga Death Beam) Death Touch (Point Blank Death Beam) Fake Out Fury Shot (Delayed Full Power Death Beam) Spear (Charging Death Touch) Rain of Death (Arching Death Beam) The End (Planetary Destruction Death Beam) Explosive Wave Full Power State Only when combating a significant foe does Miki resort to her full power. When calling upon her max power level, several noticeable changes take place. First, Miki's normally deep blue aura begins lightening in color, until her aura becomes a pale white. In addition, the upwards draft created my Miki's energy causes her hair to fly up, flowing freely around her head. The final notable difference is the small sparks of electricity that emanate from Miki's body. Though not as significant as the surges of lightning seen from other fighters of extremely high energy levels, it is still noticeable to the naked eye. Trivia *Miki was originally created in Dragonball: Xenoverse. Reference